


Smack That

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in love with exotic dancer!Steve. Natasha decides she needs to make this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack That

"Don't you find this a little offensive?" Natasha asked as the stripper came out, dressed like some GI Joe, if GI Joes wore leather vests without no shirt underneath, thigh-high red boots and camo booty shorts.

"Don’t look at me," Sam said, taking a swig of his beer. "I was air force."

Natasha laughed, turning her attention back onto the stage, where the stripper had flung off his clunker of an army helmet to reveal blonde hair and a growing blush. “Ooooh,” she said, “He’s cute, I can see why you like to come here.”

Sam ducked his head like he regretted ever dragging her along. Or rather, regretted slipping any information about the gay strip club he happened to frequent on a by-weekly basis and not noticing her stealthily tailing him there, but that was okay. Natasha wouldn’t hold it against him.

Natasha could see why the dancer was so popular, though. His blush gave him an air of authenticity, and he smiled at everyone who shoved money down his pants like he was _so fond_ of them. His dancing was more athletic than sensual, but his tight abs and perky butt more than made up for that. 

Sam had gotten over his pouting by the time the booty shorts came off, revealing a sparkly blue thong with a white star emblazoned on the crotch. Natasha took a handful of bills out of her purse and started waving them.

Sure enough, the dancer swung their way, squatting down at the edge of the stage in a move a little more eager than seductive. Also putting that big, white, bulging star directly in Natasha and Sam’s eye-line.

"Hi, Sam!" The stripper said, and Natasha turned to Sam with her eyebrows raised and a _big_ smile. Oh it was like _that_ , was it. 

Sam was too busy looking adoringly at the man in front of them. “Hi, Steve.” Natasha coughed and Sam quickly said, “This is Natasha. Crotch- er, co-worker.”

"Great performance," Natasha said seriously, sliding her bills into Steve’s g-string and yep, there was no stuffing going on there. 100% American meat. "Come around after the set, I’ll buy a dance off of ya."

Steve dipped his chin and departed with a last grin in Sam’s direction.

"The dance is for me, isn’t it?" Sam asked with a long-suffering expression.

"The dance is for you." Natasha said cheerfully, clapping Sam on the shoulder as the song ended and Steve traded places with a cowboy holding his hat over the gap in his assless (and crotchless) chaps. "Between the grinding and the coming in your pants, let’s see if you can’t manage to ask him out to dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
